


九命猫

by Evithan



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 日常 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 09:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18588028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evithan/pseuds/Evithan





	九命猫

1.

猫咪幼崽跟小孩儿似的，片刻见不到人就叫唤个不停。

 

展耀眯着惺忪的眼，只手摁开了夜灯的开关，另一手顺走了桌面上摆着的一包“幼猫奶糕猫粮”，嘴里哄着正在猫窝里“咪咪”作响的小猫崽，小心翼翼地开了猫笼的门。

现在大概是凌晨五点，也可能只有四点的光景，房子周围的鸟叫声“叽喳”个没完。展耀倒好了猫食，坐在客厅里喝了两口凉白开以后后知后觉自己困意尽失。

卧房里此刻是没有人的，白羽瞳还没从警署回来，家里只有展耀和一只刚抱养没多久的小猫崽。

这个伤养得过于漫长，白羽瞳发给他的信息也许久不见“案例分析”，林林总总有的没的都是些[早上吃什么？]、[今天出去XXX走走？]。

看起来两个人现在更像是正常情侣，只不过展耀浑身不自在。

 

[我也好得差不多了，过两天我想回去s.c.i.。]

展耀也没去多想这个点发送信息给白羽瞳需要做点什么别的解释，发完信息他就把手机一扔，睁着眼等着窗外的蓝色慢慢褪白。

但他又觉得这么坐着无聊地难受，起身拉开了窗帘耐心地等着鱼肚白。

约莫着一分钟的光景，回信很快就到了：

[怎么起这么早？那也得等我回去瞧瞧再说。对了，早上想吃什么？]

 

展耀握着手机，垂眸望着手机屏幕说不上来什么感受。

[你定吧。]

 

2.

白羽瞳伸出食指，朝着展耀两朵新鲜的黑眼圈下方挨个画了个“八”字：“你不会一晚上没睡都在陪它玩吧？”

 

拥有三层隔板的豪华猫笼摆在客厅与阳台的交界，旁边一溜排开都是前两天源源不断送往家里的猫用。

白羽瞳把手里的豆浆和糯米鸡放在了餐桌上，洗干净了可能沾了点油的手，站在展耀身边跃跃欲试也想抱抱猫。

“人家睡得好好的呢，只不过快早上的时候饿了，我起来喂了它点。”展耀抱猫的姿势和抱小婴儿一般，轻轻摇晃着上半身，而那猫崽子看起来倒是享受这般待遇。

白羽瞳往猫崽子脑袋上点了点，又左右轻轻抹了两下，柔软的猫毛被摁得扁下去了一片。展耀扭头凶了他一眼，拨了两下猫崽子头上又重新把那片毛打理清楚。

“行么，都好到这份上啦。”白羽瞳装作伤心，扑棱着睫毛把脸凑了上来准备挨亲，“我吃醋了，我难过了。”

不知道他究竟一晚上喝了多少茶，唇边的茶香飘到展耀鼻子前，浓郁得有如刚泡好一般。展耀轻笑一声，抱着猫崽子转身朝着他的脸颊送去一吻：“蹬鼻子上脸。”

“蹬鼻子上脸可不是这样。”白羽瞳环上展耀的腰身，额头相抵，柔软的发互相接触到的一瞬间，展耀身上好闻的洗浴香氛扑面而来，于是他慢慢后移着脚步，想着把人偷偷拉回卧房里。

“咪。”

展耀怀里的猫崽子又叫唤了一声，似乎是发现了有人正在图谋不轨。

“你看，小猫咪不开心了。”展耀朝着有些语塞的白羽瞳飞去一个眼神，“今天先好好休息吧。”

重新把猫崽子放回了猫笼，展耀坐回了餐桌前，白羽瞳给他递去还热着的早餐，一块本就不小的餐桌两个人硬是要挤着坐，更显得桌面单薄空旷。

“昨晚出现场了？你精神也不是太好。”展耀并没有放过白羽瞳只用左手拿糯米鸡的细节。

“恩，走了一趟分析了大半夜，其实也就是个自杀现场。”白羽瞳吸了口豆浆，嚼碎了嘴里刚咬下的糯米鸡，总算咽了个干净。

“那交给刑侦的就行了，还让咱们去一趟干什么。”展耀有些不满，平日里这些话他断然不会轻易说出口，白羽瞳知道这是为他鸣不平，偷笑了会儿居然没听出来展耀特意强调的“咱们”二字。

“嗨，值班嘛。”白羽瞳又吸了口豆浆，“就是这样的。”

展耀看这人一脸轻松随意，觉得自己实在是没法再这么风平浪静下去。

所以他轻轻搭了一手在白羽瞳的右手腕上问道：“手还疼么？”

 

“没事儿，没关系的。”

意料之中的回答，展耀却没法安心。

 

3.

白羽瞳的前半段刑侦生涯是由多年的训练堆积而成的，而自那日展耀回应了他的心之后，对于特殊情况的一切反应好像都开始以展耀为中心。

起码展耀是这么认为的。

 

谁都无法做到百分百共情，所以也无法猜透那个正牵制着展耀的犯罪嫌疑人打算做什么。

男人勒着展耀脖颈的手早已青筋凸起，抵在展耀喉咙处的刀刃也已经沾到零星血迹，恐惧和愤怒的交织使他产生了一种名为“不要命”的情绪，而白羽瞳站在举枪的特警之前，双手空空举过头顶，属于自己的手枪已经顺从地放在离自己五米开外的地面上，他嘴里反复说着的“不要冲动”听起来更像是在对自己说的

三米高的露台，展耀的后腰卡在男人身前，似乎是因为吸毒导致男人的身形单薄，展耀总觉得他就卡在露台的栏杆上，硌得难受。

好在三米高的风没有这一刻周身的剑拔弩张，吹得展耀刘海向上微微翘起，只不过他没有这个机会好好享受，他想的是或许再过十秒自己就会窒息而死了。

“所有枪都放下”是男人给出的最后通牒，特警们不敢轻易缴械，端着枪的手也纹丝不动，直到白羽瞳喊出那句“都给我放下”时，他们才敢通过眼神交流自己的“难以置信”和“是否要违抗指令”。

两拨人对峙的距离不过七八米，展耀皱眉时生成的沟壑全都让白羽瞳看在眼里。白羽瞳举起的右手食指微微抬起，特警们见了以后吓了一跳，拿枪的手不由自主地稍稍放低。

 

还是那个吹着小风的三米露台，展耀休克的前一秒感觉风向似乎和之前不一样了，像是铆足了劲儿往自己这儿扑过来，可惜他没来得及看见一肘子拍翻罪犯的白羽瞳就两眼一翻晕了过去。

特警们还是第一回看见白羽瞳的近距离“击杀”，像离弦的箭破风而出，男人连反应的机会都没有，生生被白羽瞳的小臂击飞，松手就撒开了展耀，自己又在地上滑了足足有三四米才停下，而露台的护栏此刻刚好卡在展耀的后腰。

 

展耀不受控制地往后一仰。

 

白羽瞳的耳边响起了当时还在受训时教官说的话。

“带人往阳台外跳之前先想好怎么立遗嘱！”

 

展耀的后背又重新贴在了一块肉垫上，并且还被牢牢地固定在了有力臂膀之内，落地的瞬间花草泥土不分你我率先糊在了白色的布料上，被压在底下的人右手及右手腕先撞到了地面，两人又如此滚了数圈，最后弹在了院子的花坛边角上才作罢停下，而展耀此时仍然被白羽瞳死死护在怀里。

靠在露台上的特警们全都傻了眼，谁都没有想过训练有素的白警官会这么救人，饶是见怪不怪也赶紧趴在护栏上滋儿哇啦地喊着“白sir”。

白羽瞳朝着他们挥了挥手示意自己没事，而从右手腕关节处传来的钝痛可没有他觉得的那么轻松。

没有过多注意自己的手腕究竟有何种程度不适，他让展耀在地上躺平并从上至下开始检查伤势。手指擦过展耀脖颈上并不明显的伤口时，白羽瞳感觉自己的指腹灼烧得厉害。

他咬死了后牙强忍着找那男人另算账的心。

索性展耀虽然呼吸微弱但并不至于消失，救护车的鸣笛声倒也出现得很及时。

后来白羽瞳一路目送载着展耀的救护车驶离视野，转头时刚好看见罪犯被特警一左一右押着从二楼走下来，似乎是被刚刚白羽瞳的反应所震慑，男人缩了一下脖子，眼里满是恐惧的神色。

白羽瞳没想去管他，把人交给特警队之后又吩咐了几句，匆匆追着救护车的行驶路线离去。

s.c.i.这个科室的危险系数向来高，白羽瞳和展耀都心知肚明，受伤比破案还容易也是常理，可白羽瞳就是迈不过“害展耀受伤”这道坎。

为什么交涉要站那么近？心理学辅助做侧写就行了为什么要出现场？为什么自己又没看好他？白羽瞳狠狠地锤了一下方向盘。

 

妈的。

 

展耀没输液的手握成了个松垮的拳头，在他醒来前后的每一刻都被白羽瞳攥在手心。一切指标正常，受伤也没有之前的某次那么严重，不变的是醒来以后吻过他额头的白羽瞳，还有那句自己最不喜欢听的“对不起”。

白羽瞳摩挲着他的手，眼白中的红血丝粗细密布。昏迷的人只睡了13小时有余，而白羽瞳却强撑了33小时无眠。

 

展耀摊开了心中的《和白羽瞳交涉指南》，厚厚的页码只剩下空白，找不到好的措辞告诉白羽瞳自己心里的真实想法也只能越说越乱。

他只好咧着有些干裂的唇，朝白羽瞳虚弱笑笑：

“我没事的，你歇会儿去吧。”

 

4.

白羽瞳其实问过几次展耀关于猫的问题。

 

“有你这一只猫就够了，还养一只做什么呢？”他看着在猫笼里畏头畏尾的小猫，转头问着在客厅桌上利落拆快递的展耀。

“我就是想养猫了，不行吗？”展耀有些费力地扯开两片包装，更显得人气鼓鼓的。

白羽瞳莫名其妙看着突然装生气的展猫，嘴里哄着“好好好当然行”，眼神倒又重新瞥回那猫笼里并不是纯种的真猫。

反正他心里明镜似的：展耀突然养这猫一定另有原因。

 

自从上回展耀被人勒到休克送去医院以后，他手上所有的工作只剩下了“去大学授课”这一项。

白羽瞳告诉他的是：“s.c.i.肯定需要副组长呀，但是得等你恢复周全了。”

无非就是些拖延时间的说辞，展耀心里清楚得很，家里有关案子的东西都被白羽瞳移回了s.c.i.，他现在和从前的自己就好像生活在两个不同的世界。

仍然处在“兄弟”这一层面时把“出生入死”当做感情的宣泄，实际上白羽瞳也早就看不惯展耀作为心理学顾问却直面枪械子弹。

 

“从此以后仍然并肩，可我想要更好地保护你。”

展耀还记得当时白羽瞳在云顶餐厅时对他这么说。

全景的落地窗就在自己身侧，可展耀当时只能看到手里托着一枚指环的白羽瞳。

他放下了扎在一块鹅肝上的叉子，取了张纸巾擦了擦唇角十分正式回道：

“好。”

 

“保护”不假，可展耀想问问他“并肩”还算不算数。

 

5.

白羽瞳从档案室绕出来，双手还捧着两盒厚重的卷宗，他经过弯弯绕绕的办公室长廊，偶尔遇见几个在外走着的警员，只得忍着痛点点头，嘴里回着他们些什么“不用不用”。

看来从露台上翻下去那一下还真的伤着了，两盒正常重量的卷宗都拿不安稳，左右逢人都能看得出自己一手吃力不均。白羽瞳和自己商量着，这事千万别让展耀知道。

步履还算矫健，只不过怀里的东西比起往日多了千斤重一般，白羽瞳抱着两块大砖顶开了组长办公室，转身看见好整以暇坐在椅子上的展耀，措手不及让他在原地愣了两秒，后来才反应过来展耀应该是刚从大学里授课过来。

“等会儿跟我去医院做个检查。”展耀起身，原本竖在身边的公文包“啪嗒”往前倒下，他也没问白羽瞳要不要帮忙，伸手就接过人怀里的两座大山，似乎是对重量预估不足，刚搬起来时身子往下沉了一沉，吓得白羽瞳又赶紧伸手护住。

“没事儿，不用。”白羽瞳朝他眨了眨眼，“你看，这么重的东西我都搬得动呢。”可白羽瞳并没有像以前那样把重物转移回自己怀里。

展耀没吭声，咬着后牙转了个身，“碰”一声把两盒大山掷在桌上，这一瞬间他想开口反驳，却又觉得这些话反反复复说了多次，得到的回复翻来覆去也是个“不”字，实在无趣也没必要。

 

像是如履薄冰的人，展耀认为自己从第一次亲眼见到白羽瞳受伤时起就一直耿耿于怀。

他再一转身，白羽瞳就当无事发生一般甩着手，十分无辜且充满疑惑地看着他，此时此刻宛如彼时彼刻，没有过分特殊之处。

牛皮纸制的卷宗盒上还残留着两个人不同的掌温，展耀疲于开口争论，伸手又想去拉白羽瞳的手腕，可这人却快自己一步握住了他的手。

白羽瞳笑着搓了搓展耀的手，然后轻声开口：“我真的没事。”

 

手心手背都让白羽瞳摩挲了一遍，可这一刻他只想暴跳而起然后揪着白羽瞳耳朵告诉他“我担心你”、“我怕你伤得严重自己却没发现”，可惜话到嘴边，展耀又只能深呼吸强压怒气，任凭白羽瞳的体温仔仔细细填满了自己掌上的每一条纹路。

毕竟加害者没有资格对受害者生气。

算是为这场无法爆发的争吵画个句号，展耀轻轻地叹了口气。他读了快二十年的书却仍找不到合适的语句告诉白羽瞳自己其实很自责，并且自己也很不想再做这个加害者。

 

可逃离是一种伤害，坐视不管也是一种伤害，就像腹背受敌。

 

罢了。

“晚上我来煮吧。”展耀终于重新开口，算是妥协了。

 

6.

展耀应该是被学生们缠着问了问题，白羽瞳回家时房间里的灯还没被人悉数打开。

不要误会，刚确定了一个月的关系并不会出现七年之痒的裂痕，只不过白羽瞳被展耀勒令不准开车过去学校接他，截止日期直到白羽瞳右手好全。

 

猫崽子在灯光亮起的瞬间就探出了它的小脑袋，好奇而又警惕地瞪着眼，观察着进屋的不熟饲主。

“你看，你爸爸都把你忘了。”白羽瞳信口开河像在糊弄小孩，上前拿起了摆在猫笼边的猫粮，刚打开了密封口却发现原来猫碗里已经换好了新的食物。

估计是展耀先前回来过一趟，可再去了哪里也没跟他讲。

白羽瞳放下了手中的猫粮，蹲下身子开始安静看着这展耀抱来的猫。

虽然是幼崽，但显然已经断奶了有段时日，毛发倒也干净，展耀当初抱回来时告诉他的是“路边捡到的，寄在宠物医院养了几日才抱回来。”，所以一开始这猫应该是病了或者是弃猫，展耀总不能在一窝流浪猫中只挑了一只来养，那不是他会做的事。

幼崽也盯着他看，大眼睛左右提溜着，最后居然大着胆子跳出了猫窝，谨慎地沿着铁架子走了两步。

 

白羽瞳蹲得腿有点麻，大概是腿部神经连着大脑神经，他不由自主地想到了一件事：猫都有九条命。

 

“就算是九条命，你爸也会不忍心看着你在外面一条一条用完的。”白羽瞳知道他现在的本质其实还是自言自语，反正也没人帮他解答，倒不如自己分析给自己听。

“但好像他不信这些东西。”白羽瞳想起了一个画面，实在忍不住唇角上扬，“不对，他是怕。展耀还是适合唯物主义。”

麻痹感从小腿处慢慢爬了上来，意识到蹲姿保持得过久的白羽瞳终于站了起来。似乎是为了和这小猫幼崽搞好关系，他伸手解开了猫笼的门闩，幼崽三步并作两步几个小跳，撒欢着跑了出来。

 

“你也知道猫有九条命。”

白羽瞳被突然在身后出现的声音吓了一跳，但马上反应过来那是展耀的声音，于是他换上了一副嬉皮笑脸并转头想同他日常打闹，未曾想展耀朝他脸上泼来了冷水一般又说道：

 

“猫有九条命，你又有几条呢？”

 

7.

展耀刚出院时向学校请了为期一个月的假，假条上的原因栏让他苦思冥想了十分钟，最后仍然只写了简简单单的“身体不适”四个字。

其实犯不上休息一个月，当初医院给出的建议也是只需住院24小时观察，毕竟床位紧张，而展耀做完了全身检查也并无大碍。

“不行，多住一天，你再跟学校请个俩月的假。”这话便是白羽瞳的要求，而展耀最后费劲口舌才把两个月的假条缩短成了一个月。

白羽瞳自己做的检查倒简单，展耀盯着他拍完的核磁共振图看了一圈，虽然看不出什么问题来，但仍然觉得不放心，可就在他想开口再啰嗦些什么的时候白羽瞳又把那张影像图抽走了。

“医生说了没事。”然后挤着眼给展耀一个wink，“你就放心吧。”

 

展耀的心吊在半空中不上不下。

放心，放在哪？放在白羽瞳随时会断的骨头上吗？

 

可他俩从来没因为“受伤”这个大命题在真正意义上吵过架，不管是“为了谁受伤”还是“能不能别受伤”，这个争论点从来都没有意义。

但没有意义也免不了耿耿于怀。

 

回学校递交完请假申请再出来时已经过了下午六点，展耀踩着掺杂着灰色的斜阳，突发奇想地拐到校外的小巷里。

走这条路也能到家，只不过比起平常白羽瞳的接送会慢那么二十分钟，而且小巷就如枝丫一般细密错杂，伴有一定的迷路风险。

没有一点悬念，展耀鬼打墙了三圈后站定在一个死胡同前，这死胡同里还堆了一大摊杂物，最高点倒栽葱式地插了个根破旧沙发，看上去再加一根羽毛就能轰然倒塌一般不稳。

杂乱是一回事，味道也大到令人发指。成团的苍蝇在一边跟开晚宴似的，一股让展耀熟悉的气味从杂物堆里若隐若现飘出。

尸臭。

展耀不姓“柯”，名也不是“南”，但仍然有判断一切命案现场的使命在身。他原想上前确认一番，却被越来越近的“喵呜”声转移了注意力。

来不及计算从哪个角度切入会比较安全，展耀看准了一个崩塌前的时机，闪身把叫个不停的猫崽子从杂物堆底下的空隙中掏了出来。

乌蝇之中赫然躺着一只面目全非的母猫尸体，似乎是被人虐待致死。展耀的脑子里出现了一只“护犊心切”的母猫形象。

他侧头的瞬间又从微弱的暮色中看到空隙中的景象，大概有另外三只幼崽躺在里头，无一存活。

展耀怀里的幼崽瑟缩得厉害，脏兮兮的，气息微弱。

幸好宠物医院开到9点才下班，展耀交完了这几日照顾幼崽的钱，千叮咛万嘱咐以后终于舍得回家。

又延长了半小时的路程，虽然展耀的手机已经被白羽瞳call到没电，但回家以后也只挨了白羽瞳一个紧紧地拥抱。

 

展耀舒了一口气，仿佛一切问题终于让他找到了突破口。

 

8.

白羽瞳坐在餐桌边上，此刻他的小腿肚子抽筋得厉害。他想站起来走两步，又怕晃来晃去招展耀心烦。

从刚刚开始气氛就明显不对劲，尽管此时展耀正捏着勺子安安静静地给他炖什么鸭汤。

鸭汤算不得什么新手菜谱，白羽瞳从一开始就极力克制着上去帮厨的心。

 

“你在家啊。”

“恩，在卧室睡了一觉。给你炖了汤。坐着等会儿吧，马上就可以喝了。”

 

这是先前二位唯一的对话。搁往常，白羽瞳会马上纠正展耀“是煲汤而不是炖汤”，但今天他显然漏了一个回答的环节，即：你有几条命？

可这也不像设问句，白羽瞳既能清醒地认识到自己书没比展耀读得多而精，他也能清楚自己不是傻子：

展耀在生气，而且不是一天两天的事了。

 

锅盖掀开以后香气也并不浓郁，直到澄黄色的汤汁盛满了碗并端上了桌，白羽瞳才如梦初醒般闻见了扑鼻的香气。

应该是在煲汤的前期少了一道工序。白羽瞳舀了一勺，吹得飘在汤面上的水汽淡了点后便毫不犹豫地一口闷下。

“好喝！”

白羽瞳又连舀了数勺喝下。

展耀没做声，等得见了碗底他才悠悠然说了一句：“我没放盐。”

白羽瞳傻眼了。

“咱们说点心里话吧。”

展耀补充说完了整个话轮。

 

猫崽子一直在抓挠展耀的裤腿，因为腿短而够不着接下去该落脚的地方，更显得整只猫焦躁了许多。

展耀弯下了腰，轻柔地把猫崽子放在自己怀里。

“我上回晚了一小时回来，就是为了把它安顿进宠物医院。”

猫崽子开始抓挠着展耀的上衣，打闹间警惕尽失。

“我知道。”白羽瞳点点头。

“小家伙儿的妈妈走了，应该是为了护犊所以被人打死的。也有可能是和野狗抢食，我说不准。”

白羽瞳又点点头。

“你说咱俩，到底谁更像这母猫一点呢？”展耀扯了扯嘴角，笑得尽量自然，“或者说，咱俩谁更像这小家伙儿呢？”

猫崽子伸出的爪子勾住了展耀衣料上的毛线，一时晃不下来，又开始“咪咪”叫个不停。

白羽瞳豁然开朗。

原来是因为这件事啊。

 

猫崽子被白羽瞳一把抱了去，现在躲在白羽瞳怀里跟吓傻了一般不敢叫唤。

“我从小比你能打，受的训练也比你多，可我做警察也不全是因为想保护你。”白羽瞳撸着怀里的猫崽子，话听起来倒有点让人不爽，“你要是把我所有受的伤都归在自己身上，那我之前救下来的那些人又算什么呢？”

“我知道……”

展耀又觉得那个突破口兀得一黑。

“我喜欢你，和‘我想保护你’从来都是相生的存在，也是我制定了‘保护不好展耀就是我的错’这条规则，可这规则从小到大都没变过，并不是从一个月前才开始有的。”

猫崽子好像反应过来了，伸出爪子准备挠白羽瞳，却被他敏捷躲过。

“我也不是说你一直以来都在心安理得接受我的保护没发现，只是说你太在意这条‘确定了关系’的界限，所以把自己绕进去了。”白羽瞳一手环着猫崽子，一手去拉展耀的手，“你过来。”

他带着展耀绕着家里走了一圈，从厨房到卧室，又从卧室绕回客厅，展耀不知所措地被拉着走，完全搞不懂白羽瞳究竟想做什么。

 

直到站在客厅中央的白羽瞳开了口。

“展博士不会收拾衣柜，但是还能懂得帮我配好每套西装的领带，我很喜欢。”

“展博士还学会炖鸭汤了，虽然不放盐，但还是鲜得很呢。”

“对了，展博士晚上还会偷偷给我分类好文件夹，早上起来真是吓了我一跳，还以为有什么田螺小哥。

”

展耀听他这般揶揄，一掌拍在人腰侧笑着喊他名字：

“白羽瞳！”

被叫到名字的人装疼“哎哟”了一声，抱着猫崽子回他：“到！”

 

9.

展耀是该明白了，“恋爱关系”这个界限其实对于他们而言其实并没有多重要。

他早就开始认真学习着白羽瞳式的照顾，说是受不了白羽瞳对他的保护，其实一切也只不过是时间的问题。

“总有一天你会变成我，你也会想方设法来保护我的。”

这是白羽瞳最后对他说的。

白羽瞳托着展耀的臀，下身一处火热正缓慢挤入温暖潮湿的甬道中。

展耀仰起下颌，踩着床的脚面渐渐收力，皱起的眉头安然地接受着白羽瞳细密的亲吻，等得吞入了所有的炽热时，又舒展开了眉梢换上了享受的神色。 

疼痛早已没有像一开始那般侵蚀着所有感官，即使白羽瞳不托举起他的臀进行交合的动作也能让他感受到被填满的快感。 

像是棱角凸起的石头被水流打磨得周身圆滑，握在掌心时总能让人不舍得即刻放下。 

展耀向前挺了挺腰，白羽瞳的肉柱从他的穴口里滑出来了一段，蹭着内壁牵动了他的五感，挤出了一滴润滑油并毫不客气地滴在了床上。 

白羽瞳在性事上从来都是以“让展耀先适应了”来培养自己的耐心，而他也见过展耀的所有样子，即便是此刻主动的展耀。 

可展耀从来就没有白羽瞳那般好的体力，像猫一样蹭了几下磨得体内的肉柱涨大了一圈，再接下去的动作就全权交给了白羽瞳。 

 

白羽瞳吻住他的唇，又轻咬了几下才算放过，伸手重新托起展耀臀部时郑重地打了声招呼：“我来了。”

抽插向来有度，从缓到急却又没那么刻板。 

展耀抓着白羽瞳的手臂，被撞得向上摇摆不定。温暖潮湿的内壁向来都不愿放白羽瞳出去太久，肉柱退出时铃口却又被穴口重新含得收紧，他被这若有似无的合力咬得头皮发麻，好言好语同展耀商量：“宝贝，放松一点。” 

涨红着脸的展博士听不得白羽瞳这样唤他，一时分心放松了括约肌，白羽瞳又趁势顶得更深，终于遂了他的愿听见了展耀无法忍住的呻吟。 

哭腔伴着有声叹息，展耀摇着头，阖紧的眼角渗出了一片眼泪，濡湿了整片睫毛，光泽得就像黑羽。 

有如从来不能紧密贴合的手掌相交，交合处传出了或快或慢的肉体撞击声，展耀的腰身逐渐软了下去，光洁的双腿被这一阵猛烈的撞击折腾得发酸，于是他讨巧朝着白羽瞳的胸前倒去，耍赖似的接受着性事的洗礼。 

 

白羽瞳搂紧了他，声线嘶哑：

“展博士又要开始耍赖皮了。” 

展耀哼哼唧唧些什么白羽瞳没听清楚，卧房门口的猫爪扒拉声倒是清晰。 

 

两人透过迷离的双眼互换了意见，并最终决定了不去理它。

时间倒回心结打开后的一刻钟内，猫崽子被孤零零地放在了房门口。

“虽然警校训练过，但我还是习惯右手拿枪呀。”白羽瞳抓着被子一角扫着展耀露在被子外的手臂，“我不会傻到把自己的饭碗踢翻的。”

展耀看着他，有些不好意思：“哦。”

“有的人学会了照顾人，怎么就学不会厚脸皮呢？”白羽瞳看来是铁了心想逗展耀，“明明昨晚在床上不是这样的。”

然后就收获了一脚可轻可重的攻击。

 

10.

猫崽子由于完成了它的使命并吵到他人春宵而被白羽瞳怒赠他人。

 

“喵嗷——————————！”

白羽瞳朝着勃然大怒的猫崽子送去一个飞吻，赵富朝着他和展耀摆了摆手：“就交给我吧！”

但其实白羽瞳还是没说完实话：洁癖是不会想闻见猫砂的那股味道的。

展耀不愿意把猫送走，毕竟这猫崽子帮了他一个大忙，虽然好像最后被白羽瞳扭转了形势，但总归送给别人他就是不舍得。

可白羽瞳有洁癖这事他也知道了快三十年。

“赵富刚好想养猫，你要想看这小家伙咱们就经常过去串串门。”

幸好，白羽瞳给他找了个台阶下。

 

“猫有九条命，我只有一条命。”

展耀坐在spyker c8里听见白羽瞳突然来了这么一句有些诧异。

 

“有几条命还不是一样，通通都给你。”

 

展耀的苹果肌微微凸起。

然后抬手朝着白羽瞳的大腿上使劲一拧：

 

“好好开车啊你！”

 

\-----fin


End file.
